Hang in There
by agdoll95
Summary: What would happen if Alvin tried to take Hiccup to train dragons but Hiccup refused to for the sake of everyone she loved? How long would she hold on and how far would Alvin go to get Hiccup to teach the Outcasts how to train dragons? What is it about Hiccup that compels other dragons to protect her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Yahoo!" Hiccup cried as she and Astrid raced over the sea around to the Academy. "Come on Bud, we can do it!" she called to Toothless. At that Toothless started to pick up speed. When they got to the Academy, Astrid landed no more than three seconds later. Astrid dismounted Stormfly and gave her a good job touch and stroke.

"You haven't been feeding Stormfly chicken again have you?" Hiccup asked she patted Toothless on the head.

"Why would I do that?" Astrid answered trying to sound innocent.

"I know how competitive you can be and what you will do to win against me and Toothless."

"I would never do that. I only give her chicken as a treat. I promise." Astrid said raising her right hand.

"In any case you two are definitely getting faster and making it harder for the rest of us to keep up." Fishlegs said as he walked up taking note of their latest time. "Oh and Hiccup, Gobber stopped by. He needs you in the forge."

"Guess I'd better head on over then." Hiccup answered climbing into Toothless's saddle. "I'll see you guys later." She said before she flew out of the Academy.

Hiccup and Toothless took their time flying to the forge. These days it seemed like they hardly ever got time to themselves. When they got there, Gobber was outside waiting for them.

"I need you to take this to your father lass. He's on Thornado heading towards Thor's beach. Someone reported a disturbance there earlier." He explained handing Hiccup a large hammer.

"Okay I understand that, but why do I need to bring him this?" Hiccup said trying to lift it.

"Just in case." Gobber replied. "Too bad I have too much work to do here. I would love to see your father use it." Gobber said as Hiccup turned to see the line of dragons and their owners standing by the entrance waiting to have their dragons' teeth checked.

"Okay. I'll just take this to him then." Hiccup said she dragged the hammer and climbed back into Toothless's saddle. "Let's go Bud." Hiccup instructed as Toothless took off. "I can only imagine where this will lead." Hiccup muttered as she struggled to hold on to the hammer and the saddle without falling off or dropping the hammer. "Hard to believe it's been only half a year since you and I met, huh Bud?" She asked. Toothless acknowledged her comment turning his head and smiling back at her.

"So much has happened since then. We started a dragon training academy, we discovered a new species of dragon, got my Dad to ride a dragon, dragons are now part of our end of winter Thawfest games, and then there's Alvin, Alvin now knows that we can ride dragons. No doubt he's probably planning on another way to get the Book of Dragons or me." Hiccup grumbled at the end of her sentence.

Suddenly, Hiccup felt Toothless tense underneath his saddle. "It's okay, Bud. Alvin has tried to take me before, but he's never going to be able to again." Hiccup said hoping to calm Toothless down. But Toothless suddenly banked into the forest and landed deep in the underbrush. "Toothless, what has gotten into you?" Hiccup asked trying not to drop the hammer on Toothless in the landing. Toothless then started to run deeper into the forest. Hiccup, while trying to hold onto the saddle, dropped the hammer Gobber had made for her Dad and held on to the saddle as tight as she could. When Toothless finally came to a stop, he started to nudge Hiccup out of the saddle, and toward a cave on top of a hill.

"Toothless, what are you doing?" Hiccup asked again once they were inside. Toothless then turned around and started to run out of the cave. Hiccup tried to follow, but Toothless blew a fire ball at her feet, telling her not to leave the cave. He then ran down the hill and into the forest. "Toothless." Hiccup said just above a whisper as if in a plea. "What's wrong? Why are you doing this? Why don't want me to follow you?" She asked herself. The questions rattled in her head as she sat and waited for Toothless to come back. "If there's something wrong I can help you Bud. Why won't you let me?"

Presently, Hiccup remembered something Toothless had told her while she was under the Dragon's Bond and could understand him.

**_"The reason is because dragons protect what they treasure Hiccup, and what I have treasured for the past fourteen years, has been you. You are my treasure and I am willing to sacrifice my life if it meant keeping you safe."_**

"Toothless, I understand you want to protect me, but if you are in trouble I can help you. You don't have to do this alone. I'm not as weak as I used to be, I can help you." She whispered to herself as if just saying it would bring Toothless back and let him know how much she wanted to help him.

"Isn't that sweet? Unfortunately, it isn't him that needs help but you do." Hiccup heard a harsh, familiar voice say from behind her. She turned to the entrance of the cave and saw Alvin holding a thing of rope, ready to tie her up.

"Now we can do this quietly and no one gets hurt, or…" Alvin turned to the entrance of the cave and Savage came into view holding a chain trying to pull something with him. When Hiccup could finally see what it was, her heart skipped a beat. Toothless was chained up and fighting to get free. But the chains held fast and refused to break. Alvin then turned back to Hiccup. "…you can watch your dragon suffer the consequences of your resistance." Alvin snarled as he got closer to Hiccup.

"I'll go with you, just let Toothless go." Hiccup pleaded.

"You heard the girl. Release the Night Fury, we have no use for him now." Alvin ordered as Savage looked like he was about to give up on restraining Toothless. "Come on now lass, we have a job for you to do." Alvin said with an evil smirk on his face as he led Hiccup away and walked past Toothless who was still tied down by the heavy chains.

Toothless struggled to get free, to fight to the death if he had to to save the one he cared about most. 'NO! I WILL NEVER LOSE MY FAMILY AGAIN!' he cried inwardly, the same cry he put out as he broke free the night Hiccup was struck by Thor's lightning bolt. He fought and struggled until he felt his strength start to fail. "Hiccup, please, if you have any plan to get away from him, please come back to me alive. I could never stand it if I lost you." He gasped as he started to lose consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Mother, please, if you are out there watching, please watch over Toothless. I can handle myself, but please keep Toothless safe. I could never live with myself if I lost him." Hiccup prayed as she sat in the Outcast's ship's hold wondering how she was going to get out of this. Without Toothless, she couldn't fly away, without the strength from the Dragon's Bond she couldn't fight back and without her knife she couldn't cut her ropes to engineer her escape. She hated to admit it, but she was trapped. "I'll have to hold on 'til Dad or Toothless or Astrid or anyone else can come for me. I can do it, I know I can. I'm not as weak as I was in the past. I have gotten stronger since then and I will not give in, I will not." Hiccup promised herself as she sat up straighter and closed her eyes picturing all the good times she had with all those that she loved. She knew she had to hold on for them, for Toothless.

"Toothless, I promise, I will come back to you alive. I promise." Hiccup said as she laid her head down on the straw in the hold.

As she laid down, her thoughts kept drifting back to earlier that day. Toothless somehow knew that Alvin was there and had tried to hide her. But how did he know and why didn't he want her to help him? She closed her eyes and let herself drifting with some part of her hoping that today had been a bad dream and that when she woke up, Toothless would be there on his bed at the end of hers waiting for her to wake up.

_Hiccup could feel her legs growing tired, her heart pounding so hard she felt like it would burst if she kept going. But something was pushing her to keep going. She looked around her and something about her surroundings was so familiar to her._

_ "Hiccup!" Hiccup heard a woman cry out behind her. She turned to see her mother running toward her and when she reached her, she scooped her up into her arms and hugged her close. "Oh thank Thor I found you. Come on you have to hide." Valhallarama said in a hurry as she started to run for the barn._

_ "Why do we have to hide mommy?" Hiccup asked as she to her mother._

_ "The Outcasts have invaded our shores. Don't worry. I'll protect you no matter what." Val said she closed the barn doors. "Come on sweetie, we have to hide you somewhere in here."_

_ Valhallarama looked around and saw the large pile of hay at the back of the barn. She ran to it and placed little Hiccup inside and cover as best she could so Hiccup could get out afterwards._

_ "No matter what happens sweetheart, do not leave this hay pile. No matter what you see or hear, do not move or make a sound. Everything will be okay. I promise." Val said she walked back toward the front of the barn._

_ Hiccup heard the door crash against the back wall. She couldn't help herself. She crawled out of the hay and hide behind a stall close to the entrance. Once she got a good view of her mother she crouched down listened to what was going on. She could see her mother and Alvin standing not far from the entrance. Val was kneeling down in front of Alvin with blood on her forehead and clutching her arm. She looked like she was in a lot of pain._

_ "If I tell you what you want to know, do you promise to leave the rest of the village alone?" Val pleaded with tears in her eyes. Alvin nodded. "It's me. Take me as your prisoner." Val said as she looked up at Alvin as if she wanted him to do it._

_ "I'm afraid I'm not taking prisoners today." Alvin said as he drew his sword. _

_Valhallarama tried to get up and run, but Alvin was too fast. He took his sword and drove it through her heart. Val gave a groan and fell to the floor as her blood started to pool beneath her. Alvin turned to leave and whispered something to Savage. Hiccup tried to listen but all her thoughts were on her dying mother. Once Alvin was gone and Savage with him, Hiccup emerged from her hiding place and ran over to her mother, tears streaming down her face._

_"Mommy! Mommy!" Hiccup cried as she shook her mother as best as her little arms would allow her to. Valhallarama slowly turned her head and looked at her daughter. "Mommy please don't die. I need you, I love you."_

_"I love you too my precious girl. Don't worry, even in death you and I will always be together, in here." Val said as she weakly raised her hand and placed on Hiccup's heart. "I will be in your heart, and you will be here in my heart, always." Valhallarama said quoting the lullaby she had always sang to her every night. With that, Valhallarama breathed in and let it out and the light left her eyes._

_"Mommy, please, please don't leave me!" Hiccup screamed._

_Presently, Stoick walked in eyes wide at the sight. "What happened?" he asked as he came closer to his daughter and his wife._

_"A big scary man killed her. He wanted to know something and when Mommy told him what he wanted to know he drove his sword through her heart." Hiccup sobbed. _

_Stoick looked at his daughter and then at the body of his beloved wife. He then turned to Gobber and ordered him to take her to Gothi. Gobber walked over to Hiccup and tried to calm her down to get her to leave. Hiccup reluctantly followed her future mentor to Gothi's hut where Gothi gave her a strange medicine. The next thing Hiccup knew she stared to feel very sleepy. Her eyes felt heavy and she eventually gave in to the urge to sleep._

Hiccup woke up in a cold sweat with a start. She could barely bring the breath into her lungs. "What was that all about? Why would I see Alvin kill my mother if my mother died in a dragon raid?" she gasped.

"Maybe you really are crazy." Hiccup heard from outside her cell. She turned to see Savage standing in the door.

"What are you doing here?" she asked trying to hide her fear.

"Alvin wants to see you up on deck."

"Well tell Al I appreciate his invitation, but I am afraid I will have to gratefully decline." Hiccup said sarcastically.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice in the matter." Savage said unlocking the chains and grabbing Hiccup's arm and dragging her out of the hold.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alvin stood near the bow of the ship with his hands behind his back. Hiccup would be lying if she said she wasn't afraid of what he might have in store for her. But she could never tell him or anyone else that. She had to hold on.

"Well, Hiccup. Bet you're wondering what it is you're here for." Alvin sneered turning to face her.

"No not really. I already know. You want me to teach you how to train dragons." Hiccup said nonchalantly shrugging her shoulders.

"I always said you were a smart girl. But you also know that if you try to escape…" He turned and watched as Savage crushed an apple right beside her. "… well you get the idea." Alvin finished. "So, do we have a deal?" Alvin smiled evilly with Hiccup realizing she didn't have a lot of options at this point. But still Hiccup didn't answer. 'I've gotten out of this before, I can do it again.' She encouraged herself. 'I just have to buy my time.'

"As long as, if I do what I say, you will leave the people and dragons of Berk in peace." Hiccup bargained back.

"On me word lass." Hiccup recalled Alvin saying those exact words the first time he took her. The first time he found out they could train and ride dragons. 'The word of a treacherous, it pretty much says it all doesn't it, Alvin.' Hiccup thought as Savage dragged her back down to the hold.

(Back on Berk)

Toothless slowly opened his eyes and tried to recall what had happened before he lost consciousness. His body jerked when he remembered that Hiccup had been taken by Alvin and the Outcasts. He tried to move but realized that he was still in chains. He continued to struggle to get free, but the chains still held fast. 'Please Father Thor, if you care about her at all, give me the strength to break these chains and save the one I care about most.' He pleaded. Suddenly he heard a familiar shriek. He looked up and saw his second in command, Stormfly, flying over the forest with her rider, Astrid riding along.

"Hiccup!" He heard Astrid call. Stormfly looked down and saw Toothless in chains. She banked down and landed a few feet away.

"What happened? Where's your rider?" Stormfly asked as she let her rider down to help Toothless.

"The Outcasts took her. I smelled them on the beach and I tried to hide her in the cave. But it didn't do me any good. I tried to fight them to protect the island, but I got captured and they threatened to kill me if Hiccup didn't go with them. It's all my fault, if only I had been stronger, faster, if only…" Toothless ranted to himself. But Stormfly cut him off.

"It wasn't your fault. There is nothing that you could have done to change it. Alvin is too smart to be beaten by a single dragon, even you. Blaming yourself isn't going to get Hiccup back. We have to get to the village and warn her father what has happened." Stormfly said as Astrid finished undoing the chains. "Do you want Astrid to ride to control your tail?"

"No, I'll run, I can get there faster if I run than try to fly with a new rider." Toothless declined before taking off. Toothless ran as fast as his legs would allow. When he reached the village he started searching for Stoick. He found him at the forge arguing with Gobber.

"What do you mean you set her to deliver a hammer to me? I was never down at the beach." Stoick said sounding dumbfounded and worried.

"Mildew came by and said that you were down at the beach settling a dispute and that you would want her down there to help." Gobber said hammering away on a sword.

Toothless took this moment to burst in front of the entrance to get their attention. Screaming he reared back to show that Hiccup wasn't with him.

"Toothless! What are you doing here? Where's Hiccup?" Stoick asked seeing Hiccup gone.

"Hiccup was with him before he disappeared." Gobber said stepping out of the forge.

Just then Astrid and Stormfly landed in front of the forge. "Alvin has Hiccup. The call down to the beach was a trap. I found this down in the sand." Astrid said handing Stoick Alvin's hatchet. "There was never any dispute, Mildew set it up to get Hiccup away from us so Alvin could capture her. We found Toothless wrapped in chains in front of a cave near Thor's beach. He must have tried to hide her, and got captured trying to protect her." Astrid said stepping over to Toothless to calm him down.

Stoick turned to Gobber and ordered him to organize a fleet to head to Outcast Island. "I'm going to pay the old man a visit. We're getting my daughter back." Stoick said heading up to Mildew's house. Toothless, outraged that the one who almost got Hiccup killed no more than a few days ago sold her out to the Outcasts, followed close behind.

'When I get my claws on him, I will make him regret the day Odin sent him to this world.' He thought as he and Stoick got closer and closer to Mildew's house.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hiccup stood in the middle of the Outcast's killing arena. Her heart was beating so fast, she thought her ribs were going to break. 'I don't know what else to do, but buy some time until Dad or Toothless or anyone comes for me.' She thought as she readied for the dragon to be released.

"Here's one that should be easy for you to train." Alvin sneered from above.

Hiccup readied for any dragon that might burst out of the cage. Once the doors were open, an angry Monstrous Nightmare exploded out of the cage and darted around spewing fire in every direction.

'Oh, perfect.' Hiccup thought as she calmly stood her ground and waited for the Nightmare to calm down and approach her.

Eventually, the Nightmare glanced at her and started to walk toward her the same way Hookfang had the day everyone found out about Toothless.

'Just keep calm and don't provoke it.' Hiccup reminded herself as she reached out her hand to show the Nightmare that it could trust her.

"Well, I'm waiting." Hiccup heard Alvin jeer getting impatient.

Hiccup did her best to ignore him and focus on the dragon in front of her. She got close enough to touch him, but just as she was about to touch him, he growled warningly, the same way Toothless had when she first reached to touch him. She remembered what she had to do to get him to trust her. She just hoped that the same thing applied to this Monstrous Nightmare. Sighing, she turned her head away and closed her eyes. After what felt like an eternity, she felt a warm snout press against her palm. She opened her eyes and, for a split second, their eyes locked. But once she took her hand away, she felt a strong hand grab her from behind.

"Well done, Dragon Conqueror." Alvin sneered as Savage held her back as he approached the Nightmare. "Who knew it was so easy."

"It's not." Hiccup said as the Nightmare set itself on fire and started to rampage through the arena. "It doesn't trust you. You try to get on it now, you'll be burned to a crisp." Hiccup said trying to stifle a laugh.

"How do we get it to trust us then?" Alvin growled as he approached Hiccup the same way he had when first found out she was the 'Dragon Conqueror'.

"You can't expect to them to trust you just because their calm, you have to earn their trust." Hiccup said as Alvin ordered Savage to let her go. "I can show you how, but you can't be in the arena while I'm doing this."

"You're bluffing." Alvin growled again.

"Maybe I am, but what other choice do you have? How many people do you know who know dragons like I do?" Hiccup said finally seeing a way out.

Alvin looked at her suspiciously and then turned to Savage. "Take her to her cell. We'll continue the lessons tomorrow." Alvin barked grabbing hold of the Nightmare and forcing it back into the cage.

Hiccup took a backward glance at the Nightmare as it looked back her with a look of fear in its eyes. "I'll get us out of here. I promise." Hiccup mouthed as Savage dragged her to volcano the Outcasts used as their Great Hall.

Once Savage opened the door to her cell, he shoved her in and slammed the door. "You'd better cooperate Dragon Conqueror. Alvin isn't known for his patience and he will not be happy having to wait to learn how to ride these beasts." Savage warned before slamming the door.

"Don't hold your breath. Before Alvin can learn anything, I'll already be gone." Hiccup muttered dusting herself off. 'I just need to figure a way out of this cell.' She thought looking around for anything that could help her. She then heard someone stand outside her cell. She looked as best she could out of the bars and saw an Outcast standing a few feet from the door to her left. 'Perfect.' She thought as she started to engineer her escape. "By tonight, me and all the dragons on this island will be free." She whispered as she rested against the back wall.

It was then she noticed some old iron robs and coils of rope in the corner. "Thank you Thor." She said turning her head up.

She started to tie the rods together as tightly and as firmly as she could and bend one of the more flexible ones into a hook.

"This is going to work. It has to. I have to get back home." Hiccup said hoping to dim any doubts she had about her plan.

Soon after tying the hook into place her eyes started to feel heavy. Eventually she gave in and let herself give in to the urge to sleep.

_ Hiccup could feel her legs growing tired, her heart pounding so hard she felt like it would burst if she kept going. But something was pushing her to keep going. She looked around her and something about her surroundings was so familiar to her._

_ "Hiccup!" Hiccup heard a woman cry out behind her. She turned to see her mother running toward her and when she reached her, she scooped her up into her arms and hugged her close. "Oh thank Thor I found you. Come on you have to hide." Valhallarama said in a hurry as she started to run for the barn._

_ "Why do we have to hide mommy?" Hiccup asked as she to her mother._

_ "The Outcasts have invaded our shores. Don't worry. I'll protect you no matter what." Val said she closed the barn doors. "Come on sweetie, we have to hide you somewhere in here."_

_ Valhallarama looked around and saw the large pile of hay at the back of the barn. She ran to it and placed little Hiccup inside and cover as best she could so Hiccup could get out afterwards._

_ "No matter what happens sweetheart, do not leave this hay pile. No matter what you see or hear, do not move or make a sound. Everything will be okay. I promise." Val said she walked back toward the front of the barn._

_ Hiccup heard the door crash against the back wall. She couldn't help herself. She crawled out of the hay and hide behind a stall close to the entrance. Once she got a good view of her mother she crouched down listened to what was going on. She could see her mother and Alvin standing not far from the entrance. Val was kneeling down in front of Alvin with blood on her forehead and clutching her arm. She looked like she was in a lot of pain._

_"If I tell you what you want to know, do you promise to leave the rest of the village alone?" Val pleaded with tears in her eyes. Alvin nodded. "It's me. Take me as your prisoner." Val said as she looked up at Alvin as if she wanted him to do it._

_ "I'm afraid I'm not taking prisoners today." Alvin said as he drew his sword. _

_Valhallarama tried to get up and run, but Alvin was too fast. He took his sword and drove it through her heart. Val gave a groan and fell to the floor as her blood started to pool beneath her. Alvin turned to leave and whispered something to Savage. Hiccup tried to listen but all her thoughts were on her dying mother. Once Alvin was gone and Savage with him, Hiccup emerged from her hiding place and ran over to her mother, tears streaming down her face._

_"Mommy! Mommy!" Hiccup cried as she shook her mother as best as her little arms would allow her to. Valhallarama slowly turned her head and looked at her daughter. "Mommy please don't die. I need you, I love you."_

_"I love you too my precious girl. Don't worry, even in death you and I will always be together, in here." Val said as she weakly raised her hand and placed on Hiccup's heart. "I will be in your heart, and you will be here in my heart, always." Valhallarama said quoting the lullaby she had always sang to her every night. With that, Valhallarama breathed in and let it out and the light left her eyes._

_"Mommy, please, please don't leave me!" Hiccup screamed._

_Presently, Stoick walked in eyes wide at the sight. "What happened?" he asked as he came closer to his daughter and his wife._

_"A big scary man killed her. He wanted to know something and when Mommy told him what he wanted to know he drove his sword through her heart." Hiccup sobbed. _

_Stoick looked at his daughter and then at the body of his beloved wife. He then turned to Gobber and ordered him to take her to Gothi. Gobber walked over to Hiccup and tried to calm her down to get her to leave. Hiccup reluctantly followed her future mentor to Gothi's hut where Gothi gave her a strange medicine. The next thing Hiccup knew she stared to feel very sleepy. Her eyes felt heavy and she eventually gave in to the urge to sleep._

Hiccup jolted awake and could feel the sweat running down her face. "That dream again. Why does it keep coming back?" she asked herself aloud. She looked out the window of her cell and saw that it was still late at night. "Not much time. I have to make my move tonight." She said picking up her rod and walking to her cell door. Just as she thought, the Outcast guarding her cell fell asleep. Hiccup moved her rod toward his belt and prayed that the hook would hold the keys. She managed to hook the keys onto the rod and carefully pulled the keys toward her. Every now and then the Outcast would groan and shift, but he never woke up. Once Hiccup had the keys, she reached out as far as she could and hoped that she could reach her lock. She heard the keys click and she had to put her hand over her mouth to keep her from crying out in joy.

Once she opened her cell, she walked as quietly as she could down the hall, staying out of sight and searching for a way out. It wasn't that hard to find the door, it was getting there that frightened her. Standing in the center of the Outcast Great Hall, Alvin and Savage stood near their center table.

"Are we sure this is going to work Alvin? She's a clever girl, she'll know if she's walking into a trap." Savage said.

"Exactly. If she figures she's walking into a trap, she'll stay put. She's too smart to think that escape will be so easy." Alvin said heading toward the hall. Hiccup squeezed into a crevice and hoped that Alvin would just keep walking.

'Please don't let him see me, please don't let him see me.' She pleaded loudly in her thoughts.

As she hoped, Alvin walked past her and down the hall toward her cell. Then she waited for Savage to follow. Once he was gone, she quickly and quietly made her way toward the door. The door creaked and Hiccup cringed hoping that no one heard it. Once out, she ran straight for the arena.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Stoick wasted no time making his way up to Mildew's and banging the door in. Toothless wasted no time dragging the old man out of his house.

"You see what this beast has done Stoick? These dragons are wild unpredictable beasts." Mildew said getting up and dusting himself off.

"I asked him to bring you out here. You are charged with high treason, Mildew. You sold my daughter out to the Outcasts, didn't you?" Stoick said dark and deadly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. All I told Gobber was that there was a problem down at the beach and he said he would send Hiccup to help you." Mildew said trying to sound innocent.

Toothless started to growl. "You did this. You almost got Hiccup killed on countless occasions, but this time you have gone too far. If Hiccup dies, you'll be the one who will need Father Thor's mercy." Though he knew neither man could understand him, he just wanted to speak his mind even if no one could tell what he was saying.

"What is he doing?" Mildew asked starting to sound a little shaky.

"He doesn't like that you lost him my daughter. I'm sure he is deciding whether or not to kill you. If I were you, I'd tell the truth, cause I'm not sure I can hold him back forever." Stoick warned.

"You'd let that beast kill me?" Mildew said outraged.

"At least you would pay for your crimes." Stoick replied darkly. "Why'd you do it Mildew? You know what you have done is high treason and you know the punishment for high treason."

"As long she was here, that dragon sympathizer, nothing would be the way it should be. Dragons and humans were never meant to be together. Suddenly she befriends a Night Fury, the deadliest dragon of all, and everything falls apart. She betrayed us and you know it."

"You're wrong. I once thought she had betrayed us because neither I nor anyone else understood why the dragons did what they did. But Hiccup took risks that none of us ever would have. She ended a war that no one could win, saved us all from a dark future that we could avoid. She is a true Viking. You are not fit to even be called a man." Stoick said clinching his fists. It took all his focus and attention to not lose his temper at that moment. "You will be held in jail for the time being, but as soon as we get Hiccup back, you will face trial for your crimes." He then turned to Toothless. "Toothless, head back to the forge. Gobber has something for you."

Toothless looked at Hiccup's father puzzled, and disappointed. He wanted to stay and watch the old man pay for what he had done. But he didn't argue, he turned and ran back to the forge. 'What could Hiccup's mentor have for me that could help me get my hatchling back?' thought as he ran through the village.

When he got there, he saw Gobber holding something with a familiar scent. When Gobber turned around, Toothless saw what it was. It was the tail that Hiccup had given to him on their winter holiday, Snoggletog, he thought she called it, the tail that allowed him to fly on his own. He didn't know whether to stand still and let Gobber put the tail on so he could immediately take off for Outcast Island or tackle Gobber and thank him for doing this for him.

Ultimately he decided to stay still and expressed his gratitude through his expressions, even though Gobber wasn't as good reading emotions as Hiccup. Once the tail was on, Toothless turned to look at Gobber and then took off for Outcast Island.

"Just hang on Hiccup. I'm on my way." Toothless called as he got farther and farther away from Berk. "I will not stop until you are safe at home with me."

Toothless kept on flying, with the determination that nothing was going to stop him from getting the human he had call his hatchling for so long back from the hands of the Outcasts. Even when he began to feel himself tire, he kept going pushing himself even further than he ever had before, because this time he had a reason to. Hiccup needed him and nothing was going to stop him.

(Back on Berk)

Stoick arrived at the forge just as Toothless had taken off for Outcast Island.

"Gobber what happened?" He asked as watched Toothless get farther and farther away from the island.

"I just attached the new tail to him and he took off like Loki was at his heels." Gobber said shrugging his shoulders. "That dragon will do anything to get Hiccup back won't he?"

"That's a pretty safe bet. He has risked so much for my daughter and this village. He may not be a Viking, but he has the makings of a great chief." Stoick said turning and heading back to his house to saddle up Thornado with Gobber close behind.

"We'll get her back Stoick, nothing to worry about." Gobber comforted when he noticed how silent Stoick had been on the way to the house.

"I'm not afraid that we won't get her back. I'm afraid of what Alvin may do to her. She may not have the physical strength of a Viking, but she does have the stubbornness of one. Whatever Alvin wants out of her she's not going to give so easily. And while I am proud of her for that, I also worry about how far Alvin will go to break her. Hiccup is very strong willed, just like her mother, but even the strongest wills can be broken. It's only a matter of time." Stoick said gravely.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hiccup ran as fast as her legs would carry her. When she reached the arena, she heaved a sigh of relief. "Almost over, almost over." She breathed as she picked the lock and slowly walked inside. She approached the Monstrous Nightmare's cage and slowly opened the door. The Nightmare stalked closer to her as she back away from the cage. As it got closer to her, it let out a warning growl and crouched low to the ground.

"It's okay, it's okay. I'm not one of them. I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help you." She said calmly, if not a little nervous. She held out her hand and turned her head away. The Monstrous Nightmare looked at her with suspicion.

'Where have I heard that voice before?' it thought as it regarded Hiccup with her eyes to the ground. It took a second for it to figure out where it had heard her voice before. 'Keena, she has returned to us.' It thought as it brought its nose into Hiccup's hand.

Hiccup released a breath she didn't even realize she was holding. She looked at the Monstrous Nightmare and slowly moved around to its back. "Good boy. Now let's free the others." Hiccup spoke calmly and softly.

No sooner had Hiccup gotten onto the Nightmare's back did she hear a voice she had hoped she wouldn't hear until she was far from the island.

"Well done Hiccup. You tamed that beast without even breaking a sweat. Tell me, how do you do it so easily eh?" Alvin sneered as Outcasts poured into the arena. "As you can see, you don't have much choice at the moment, do you?"

Hiccup could feel her heart beating faster and harder in her chest. She had so many ideas of how she could get out of there, but all of them ended badly either for her or for the dragons. Suddenly the Monstrous Nightmare went wild with her on its back. It started to shoot fire all over the arena, keeping the Outcasts at bay. Hiccup saw her opportunity and jumped down and ran to release the other dragons. One by one, she unlocked the cages and the dragons joined the Monstrous Nightmare in keeping the Outcasts out. Hiccup was both confused and grateful. Suddenly, she felt a knife being held against her throat. She craned her head and saw Alvin looking angry and impatient.

"So the dragons are protecting you are they? Well, let's see how much they're willing to cooperate when they see what will happen to you if they don't." Alvin sneered.

The dragons all turned to see Hiccup being held by Alvin and they all dropped their attack and the Outcasts surrounded the dragons ready to get them back in their cages. Alvin then turned to Savage.

"Take her back to her cell and make sure she doesn't 'escape' again." Alvin ordered.

Savage grabbed Hiccup and pulled her back toward the Outcasts Great Hall. Hiccup fought as hard she could to get free, but Savage barely even felt her struggling. She turned and saw the dragons all being put back in their cages. 'I should have just turned back when I learned that it was all a trap. Now who knows what the Outcasts will do to the dragons?' Hiccup thought sullenly as Savage threw her back into her cell. 'What do I do now?' she thought as she fought back the tears that threatened to fall down her cheek. 'Mother, if you're watching me, please help me find a way out of here.' Hiccup prayed as the tears became too much and finally slide down her cheeks.

As Hiccup thought of ways to escape, her thoughts kept drifting back to Toothless. She kept worrying if he was okay and if he would be the one to save her. But then she remembered that he couldn't fly without her and she pushed the thought out of her mind.

"Toothless can't fly without me. What are the chances of him coming here on his own?" she thought aloud.

Presently, Alvin entered Hiccup's cell. "Have we had enough time to think about my offer?"

"What offer?"

"To join me and teach us how to ride dragons."

"I'm pretty sure I said my answer was no." Hiccup said turning her head to look out the window. Out of nowhere, Hiccup felt a strong strike across her cheek. When she recomposed herself, she saw Alvin walking toward her.

"I am in no mood for your games Hiccup. You will show us how to train these beasts or you will be forced to watch the consequences of your resistance." Alvin growled picking Hiccup up by the hair. "Maybe you'll be more cooperative when you see that someone you care about will be the one to suffer. That Night Fury of yours maybe. Though I'm sure they won't suffer as much as you will by having to watch and not be able to do anything about it."

Hiccup realized she was running out of options. "Alright, I'll teach you. Take me to the arena. I'll show you how to earn their trust." Hiccup replied sullenly. As Alvin dragged her to the arena, Hiccup thought about what she was about to do. 'I'm sorry Dad. But I can't risk them hurting anyone else from our home. At least as long as we have dragons and know more about how to control them, we still have a chance, even if it is a small chance.' Hiccup thought sullenly.

Hiccup was shocked from her thoughts when Alvin shoved her into the arena. The Monstrous Nightmare was released and approached Hiccup cautiously. Only this time, it attacked the Outcasts and destroyed the cages. It turned to Hiccup and offered her to climb on its back once more. Hiccup was stunned but didn't waste time climbing on.

"Leaving so soon Hiccup?"

"Why, did you want me gone sooner?" Hiccup asked sarcastically as the Monstrous Nightmare prepared to take off.

"I'd stay for a while longer if I were you. Don't you want to know what happened to your mother?"

At hearing that, Hiccup paused. "What do you know about what happened to my mother? She was killed in a dragon raid a long time ago." Hiccup said feeling a little uneasy.

"Hehehe, is that what Stoick told you? He didn't think his own daughter deserved to know the truth." Alvin snickered. "I'll tell you what happened that night. You see, I had heard that there was a demigod in the Hooligan tribe. Demigods are legend to have incredible power. When I received word of such a person, I knew I had to dispose of them. If they could turn that against us, then who knows what would they would do to us, huh? Me and my soldiers traveled to Berk and raided under the cover of night. We found your mother hiding like the coward she was in the barn. She begged us not to harm the village, she claimed she could give us what we had come for. I asked her who the demigod was, and she bargained that if she told me, then I would leave the rest of you precious village alone. I agreed and she told us who we were looking for. She was the demigod and begged us to take her prisoner. Unfortunately, I wasn't in the mood of taking prisoners that night. I ended her existence right then and there." Alvin explained with a sense of triumph in his voice.

Hiccup could feel her blood boiling and her memories of that night returning. Her father had had Gothi give Hiccup the Forget Me leaves, the same leaves she had used to help Toothless when she was a kid, and told her that her mother had died in a raid. He had been lying to her her entire life. But she was angrier at Alvin for what he had told her.

"My mother was a demigod. I can't believe it." Hiccup said turning her head away to hide her tears.

"Believe it girl. Because now there is no one to protect you." Alvin said sneered. "Take her!"

"Now!" Hiccup shouted signaling the dragons to attack.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Dragons swarmed from their cages and attacked from all directions, but Alvin somehow managed to get close to Hiccup and tear off of the Nightmare's back. Said Nightmare readied to attack, but stopped when he saw that Alvin had a knife to her throat. He raised his head and signaled for the other dragons to stop. Alvin saw this and laughed holding Hiccup's shoulder tighter.

"Don't you see Hiccup? As long as these beasts care about you, they'll never raise a claw to me." Alvin sneered. "I don't you to teach me to train these beasts, as long as I have you, they will do whatever I want them to do."

As if on cue, the roof of the arena exploded in a cloud of smoke. Hiccup felt herself being jerked from Alvin's grip and in the embrace of a familiar body. But she had no time to figure who it was, all she saw was that she was flying with the dragons following her and whoever was carrying her. When she was finally on the ground, she turned and saw who it was.

"Toothless! Hey Bud!" Hiccup cried as she rush and threw her arms around his neck. "I don't know how you got here and I don't care. You're here and that's all that matters. I'm so happy to see you."

Toothless wrapped his wings around her and held her tight.

"Thank you for keeping my hatchling safe. I was worried that I wouldn't get to her in time." Toothless said turning to the dragons that had followed them.

"We are all loyal to the line of our savior. Keena gave all dragons a chance at new life when our kind was threatened. The least we can do is protect her legacy." The Monstrous Nightmare replied bowing his head.

"You know huh?" Toothless asked.

"All dragons loyal to Keena's legend and legacy will always know." The Monstrous Nightmare replied bowing his head.

"I should have been a better example of that loyalty. I lied to her and told her that there were others like me and that they were all killed when He invaded Dragon Island. I should have told her the truth, but I wasn't sure if I should at the time. But now I will never get that chance." Toothless explained remorsefully.

"You made a mistake, but we are all sure you will find a way to make it right." The Monstrous Nightmare replied.

"Come with us to our homeland, there are those who will be more than happy to accept you as equals. We have a chance to live in a life that was built by the hand of Keena's descendant. Don't let it pass you by." Toothless offered.

"Are you certain that we will be accepted? The people of the dead island trapped us and treated us as if we were dirt."

"I am as certain as Thor is my father. The people of our land are not like the ones from the dead island. The will accept you." Toothless replied.

"Very well, we will join you. If for no other reason, than to protect the treasure of all dragons."

Once Toothless released Hiccup from his wings, Hiccup saw how Toothless was able to fly and find her. "The tail I gave you on Snoggletog. I thought you destroyed it." Hiccup then thought of her notes back in the forge and of how Gobber liked to go looking from time to time. "He saw my designs and made you a new tail didn't he?" Toothless gave a nod and turned so Hiccup could climb up onto his back.

Hiccup didn't have to be told twice, she didn't hesitate to climb on and held on tight. Without the saddle, she wasn't as comfortable riding Toothless in free flight, but she knew that Toothless wouldn't let anything happen to her.

Once Hiccup was on his back, Toothless launched into the air and looked back to see the other dragons following him. 'That's it my brothers. Follow us. You will soon find yourselves better homes. We already have.' He thought as he craned his head to see Hiccup clinging to his back. 'We'll be home soon my hatchling. Home where you are safe and sound. And I will never let them take you again. I will protect you with my life.'

Half way to Berk, Toothless spotted Thornado and Stoick flying ahead of an armada toward Outcast Island. Toothless felt grateful to see them. He could feel Hiccup's breathing starting to get slower as she started to fall asleep. He landed on the ship farthest to the front and allowed Hiccup to climb down. Stoick landed and hopped off Thornado and hugged Hiccup close.

"I was so worried about you lass. Are you okay?" He asked brushing some hair out of her face.

"I'm fine Dad." Hiccup said feeling a little groggy.

Stoick got a closer look at her left cheek and saw a bruise. "What happened, what did Alvin do to you?"

"He lost his temper for a moment and struck me, but I'm fine really. I'm just a little tired." Hiccup explained hoping to calm her father down.

Stoick turned to Gobber and told him to take Hiccup below deck. Toothless followed close behind. Gobber had Hiccup lay down in one of the hammocks. After laying down, Hiccup fell fast asleep. Toothless on the other hand, stayed close to her and kept watch over her until they got back to Berk. 'I won't let anything happen to you again my treasure. I will always make sure that you are safe and nothing ever harms you again. And anyone who has ever hurt you will pay most dearly. Starting with that treacherous old fool when we get back to Berk.'

(Back on deck)

"Gobber, when we get back to Berk, prepare Mildew for execution. He almost got my daughter killed on more than one occasion, and selling her out to the Outcasts is the final straw. I will not take the chance of letting him go again. I may have let it slide before because nothing pointed to him, but now, he has gone too far. It is time he got what was coming to him." Stoick ordered.

"I understand old friend." Gobber replied holding his head forward.


	8. Chapter 8

I know I just kind of dropped this story on top of you all. I am a new account user and I just needed something to practice with and this was the one that I would mind if I messed up on.

1) I wrote this one because I had my own ideas of what might happen if Mildew betrayed her to the Outcasts but I wrote before the season finale so I am sorry if it doesn't match what you had in mind of what you think should happen.

2) I used the term 'demigod' because it was thing I could think of to call some one who is half god and half human in Norse mythology. It was the only term I knew.

3) This is supposed to be a follow up story of what happens after 'When Lightening Strikes' Mildew had had enough Hiccup spoiling his plans and just resorted to selling her out.

4) Tis story is from my line of Fanfics of where Hiccup is a girl. I wrote them because I thought it would be fun to experience the adventure through a girls point of view.


End file.
